


the Rose

by mikimac



Series: Fotografie [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Greg Lestrade, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: "Alcuni dicono che l'amore sia un fiume che sommerge la tenera canna.Alcuni dicono che l'amore sia un rasoio che lascia sanguinare la tua anima.[...]Io dico che l'amore sia un fioree tu il suo unico seme.[...]semplicemente ricorda che in invernomolto al di sotto delle nevi amaregiace il seme che con l'amore del solein primavera diventala rosa."The Rose (Bette Midler)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Fotografie [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the Rose

Il sole stava finendo il proprio cammino nel cielo. Il buio si stava avvicinando sempre di più e con lui il freddo. John sentiva l’acqua scorrere in bagno. Sherlock stava ancora facendo la doccia. Gli rimaneva un altro po’ di tempo per perdersi nei ricordi della vita che avevano condiviso, prima di giungere alla fine dell’album di fotografie. Sorrise voltando la pagina, perché sapeva che cosa lo stesse aspettando. La nascita di Keiran, il loro primogenito, aveva portato una ventata di allegria nelle loro esistenze. Il parto era stato difficoltoso. Era durato a lungo e John aveva temuto di non uscirne vivo, ma alla fine Keiran William Holmes era nato. Aveva i capelli neri e ricci, come il padre, ma aveva ereditato gli intensi occhi azzurri del papà. Gli zigomi erano accentuati, ma più morbidi e levigati, rispetto a quelli di Sherlock. Era alto e magro, ma non troppo. Keiran era un Alfa che non sarebbe mai passato inosservato. La sua prima fotografia era stata scattata circa un’ora dopo il parto. John era semi seduto sul letto, con le spalle appoggiate a un paio di cuscini e con i capelli biondi ancora attaccati alla fronte. Gli occhi erano cerchiati e si vedeva chiaramente quanto fosse stanco, ma il sorriso che gli illuminava il viso era radioso. Il giovane Omega guardava dritto verso l’obbiettivo della macchina fotografica e stringeva orgogliosamente fra le braccia il frutto della propria fatica, che stava dormendo placidamente. Sherlock era seduto accanto al marito. Con un braccio circondava le spalle di John e con l’altro il figlio. Le maniche della camicia bianca erano arrotolate fino al gomito. Non aveva mai lasciato il fianco del marito, nemmeno nei momenti più critici. L’andrologo, che stava seguendo il parto, aveva tentato più volte di farlo uscire dalla sala operatoria, ma non c’era riuscito. Sherlock era rimasto con John, tenendogli la mano e incoraggiandolo. Nel momento dello scatto, l’Alfa stava baciando il proprio Omega sulla testa. Seguivano le tipiche immagini che caratterizzavano gli album fotografici di ogni famiglia. I primi passi, i compleanni, le feste e le vacanze, con Keiran sempre in primo piano e accanto uno dei genitori. Erano trascorsi nove anni, prima che arrivasse la loro secondogenita. John si fermò ad osservare quella fotografia. Era uno scatto fatto in ospedale, come il primo. John era altrettanto radioso e felice, ma non guardava verso l’obbiettivo. Osservava la piccola creatura che aveva appena messo al mondo, con infinito amore. Keiran era seduto accanto al papà e studiava la nuova arrivata in modo sospettoso. Per quanto i genitori gli avessero spiegato che lo avrebbero amato quanto e come prima, Keiran non riusciva a non considerare la sorellina come una intrusa, che gli stava sottraendo la piena ed esclusiva attenzione del papà e del padre. Sherlock era in piedi, dietro le spalle di John. Un sorriso triste e malinconico gli piegava le labbra, mentre guardava il propria famiglia.

_Some say love, _

_it is a river, _

_that drowns the tender reed_

La seconda gravidanza era stata una sorpresa. Una gradita sorpresa. Ormai John pensava che non avrebbe avuto altri figli. Lui e Sherlock non ne avevano mai parlato, ma sapevano entrambi quale conto alla rovescia iniziasse, per un Omega, alla nascita di un bambino. Sherlock non accettava di perdere John e a ogni Calore attendeva con speranza l’esito del test di gravidanza. Ogni volta che era risultato negativo, cresceva la sua disperazione. L’Alfa tentava di nasconderla al marito, ma non ci riusciva. John lo notava, in quei momenti in cui Sherlock lo osservava con una profonda tristezza, pensando di non essere visto. La gravidanza era stata accolta come un piccolo miracolo, ma i problemi erano iniziati subito. John era stato messo a riposo, perché il primo parto, così difficoltoso, aveva provocato dei danni all’apparato riproduttivo, che mettevano a rischio sia la vita del nascituro sia quella dell’Omega. John seguì scrupolosamente le istruzioni dei medici. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per portare a termine quella gravidanza. Sherlock sospese quasi completamente la propria attività di consulente, accettando sporadici casi che non lo tenessero troppo lontano dal marito. Si ritirarono nella piccola casetta nel Sussex, dove avevano trascorso la luna di miele. Non si erano recati lì molto spesso, nel corso degli anni. Giusto qualche vacanza, ma non vi avevano mai abitato per lunghi periodi. In quel momento, la casetta, che Mycroft aveva donato loro come regalo di matrimonio, era sembrato il luogo ideale per trascorrere in assoluta tranquillità tutto il periodo della gravidanza. E così era stato. Fino al giorno del parto.

_   
Some say love,_

_ it is a razor,_

_ that leaves your soul to bleed_

Sembrava un déjà-vu. Il risveglio in un letto sconosciuto, eppure in qualche modo familiare. Gli odori pungenti e fastidiosi tipici di un ospedale. Una mano che stringeva spasmodicamente una delle sue. Diverso era il dolore che provava al ventre. Era latente, ma John sapeva che era colpa, o forse merito, degli antidolorifici che gli erano stati somministrati. Capiva che erano forti, perché si sentiva intorpidito e confuso, molto più delle altre volte in cui gli erano stati somministrati. Doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di grave. La mano di Sherlock lo stringeva come se cercasse di trattenerlo, di ancorarlo alla vita. Con un grande sforzo, John aprì gli occhi e cercò quelli del marito: “Buongiorno, amore, tutto bene?” Domandò con una voce ruvida e graffiante. Sul viso stanco di Sherlock apparve un’espressione di sollievo, ma in quegli occhi chiari, John poteva leggere un dolore disperato. Il cuore dell’Omega si strinse in una fitta lancinante: “La bambina…” mormorò, con un filo di voce.

“Sta bene. Lei sta bene,” rispose l’Alfa, prontamente, spostando dalla fronte del marito un piccolo ciuffo di capelli ribelli. John aggrottò la fronte. Qualcosa non andava. Se la bambina stava veramente bene, che cosa preoccupava Sherlock?

“Ci siamo promessi di non mentirci mai. Che qualsiasi fosse il problema, lo avremmo affrontato insieme. Perché siamo una coppia e ci amiamo. Dimmi la verità, Sherlock. Mentirmi ora, non mi aiuterà ad affrontare la sua perdita dopo,” lo sollecitò John, con dolcezza e rassegnazione.

Un piccolo sorriso stanco si fece largo sulle labbra di Sherlock: “Ti giuro che lei sta bene. È bellissima e perfetta. Una piccola meravigliosa Omega, che assomiglia tutta al suo papà e farà una strage di cuori, quando sarà grande.”

John osservò attentamente il marito. Non gli stava mentendo. La piccola era veramente viva e sana. Allora, che cosa era quell’espressione? Forse…: “Ti dispiace che sia una Omega? Eileen e Neil sono due Alfa. Tu e Mycroft siete due Alfa. Tuo padre e suo fratello erano due Alfa. Lei è una piccola Omega…”

“NO! Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Non mi importa che sia una Omega. Anzi. con tutti questi Alfa in famiglia, ci voleva finalmente un Omega che portasse direttamente il nome degli Holmes e non solo per acquisizione. Sono sicuro che la piccola ci comanderà tutti a bacchetta,” ridacchiò Sherlock.

“Allora, non capisco,” sospirò John.

Sherlock distolse gli occhi. Fissò il vuoto per qualche secondo, prima di trovare il coraggio di riportare lo sguardo sul marito e parlare. La sua voce tentava di essere neutra, ma ogni parola sembrava una coltellata diritta al suo cuore: “Ci sono state delle complicazioni durante il parto. Sono stati costretti a sedarti completamente…”

“Ricordo…” sussurrò John, temendo di sapere che cosa avrebbe detto il marito.

“… non hanno potuto fare nulla. L’emorragia era troppo estesa. I medici sono stati costretti ad asportare l’utero e tutto l’apparato riproduttivo,” concluse Sherlock, in un sussurro appena udibile.

“Non potrò più avere bambini,” sentenziò John, sapendo di pronunciare la propria condanna a morte.

So_me say love,_

_ it is a hunger,_

_ an endless aching need_

La mano di Sherlock strinse così forte quella di John da fargli quasi male. I due uomini si fissavano negli occhi, entrambi perfettamente consci di quello che significava ciò che era accaduto. John poteva scorgere la rabbia di Sherlock, farsi strada dietro al dolore. In quegli occhi di un azzurro quasi gelido, l’Omega vedeva la furia dell’Alfa, montare nella sua anima per la perdita che avrebbe subito. John sapeva che Sherlock aveva sempre pensato che non si sarebbe mai innamorato. Che nessuno avrebbe provato sentimenti intensi e passionali per lui. Che lui non avrebbe mai ritenuto qualcuno così importante da non riuscire a respirare, se non lo aveva vicino. Era stato l’unico e il più grande errore di valutazione che Sherlock Holmes avesse mai commesso in vita sua. L’Alfa aveva scoperto di essere amato e di amare. In modo intenso. Profondo. Incondizionato. Sherlock aveva capito che non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di quell’amore, dato e ricevuto, che aveva reso la sua vita ancora più bella e interessante da vivere. Non voleva… no… non poteva rinunciare al suo amore. Non poteva lasciarlo andare. Non sarebbe sopravissuto senza di lui. Non era giusto… non era giusto… non era giusto…

“Non morirò oggi o domani. Abbiamo venti anni da vivere insieme, Sherlock. Per i prossimi venti anni non ti libererai di me. Nemmeno se tu lo volessi. – lo rassicurò John, ricambiando la stretta di mano – Farò in modo che ogni giorno sia indimenticabile. Ti donerò tutto l’amore che riuscirò a esprimerti, in modo che il suo ricordo ti accompagni per tutto il tempo che ti servirà.”

Sherlock scosse la testa: “Non dovresti essere tu a consolare me. Dovrei essere io a…” John mise un dito sulle labbra del marito: “La mia posizione è più semplice. Io morirò, fra vent’anni, mentre tu resterai. Però è inutile pensarci ora, amore mio. Abbiamo una vita davanti. Ci amiamo. Abbiamo due meravigliosi figli. Siamo felici. Non tutti possono dire lo stesso, non credi? Alla morte penseremo quando giungerà, non ora. Non roviniamo la gioia che possiamo ancora provare, pensando all’angoscia di una morte lontana.”

_  
I say love, _

_it is a flower,_

_ and you,_

_ its only seed_

Sherlock abbassò gli occhi: “Chissà perché tutti pensano che gli Alfa siano quelli forti. Che cosa facciamo per meritare questa nomea? Nulla. Siete voi Omega che dovete sopportare di essere sposati a uno di noi, per essere ingravidati, che lo vogliate o no. Portate dentro di voi il nostro futuro, lo fate crescere e lo accudite. Quanti Alfa abbiamo visto che, una volta concepito il figlio richiesto, se ne disinteressavano completamente? Per voi Omega, invece, non è possibile. Voi portate tutto il peso della gravidanza e dell’educazione dei figli. E siete pure destinati a una vita breve, come se, esaurito il vostro compito, non meritaste di essere felici.”

“Io sono felice, con te. E tu sei un padre e un marito fantastico. Ci sei sempre, per me e per Keiran. So che ci sarai sempre anche per la nostra piccola. Non dico di non essere arrabbiato, ma abbiamo venti anni davanti a noi, Sherlock. Guarda Mycroft e Greg. Non sembra che il loro conto alla rovescia sia iniziato da più di dieci anni. Sono felici e innamorati come la prima volta in cui li ho visti. Noi dobbiamo prendere esempio da loro e goderci ogni istante, che ci sarà concesso di condividere,” mormorò John, con un sorriso triste.

_It’s the heart afraid of breaking, _

_that never learns to dance_

“Io non sono mai stato bravo con i sentimenti, John, e tu lo sai benissimo. Non ho mai imparato a gestire le emozioni. Da bambino volevo essere accettato, ma gli altri ragazzini non mi capivano. Pensavo che, mostrando loro la mia intelligenza, mi avrebbero ammirato e apprezzato, prendendomi come amico e facendomi entrare nel loro mondo. Non è stato così. Loro mi consideravano strano. Anormale.”

“I bambini sanno essere molto crudeli, a volte. Non era colpa tua, Sherlock. Erano loro che non ti comprendevano,” John accarezzò una guancia del marito, mentre il cuore gli si strinse con una fitta dolorosa. Il medico aveva notato quanto il consulente osservasse Keiran, mentre interagiva con gli altri bambini, assicurandosi che il figlio fosse a proprio agio e felice. Keiran aveva l’intelligenza del padre, ma aveva ereditato dal papà la sua solarità e la sua naturale empatia. Il piccolo Holmes non aveva mai avuto problemi a relazionarsi con gli altri ragazzini. John, però, aveva capito che Sherlock aveva sofferto da bambino, anche se il marito non ne aveva mai parlato apertamente e il dottore aveva rispettato la sua riservatezza.

“Adesso lo so, ma quando sei un bambino respinto ti assumi tutte le colpe per questa tua incapacità di essere accettato. Mycroft vide che io soffrivo e mi offrì una soluzione. Mi disse che preoccuparsi per gli altri non era un vantaggio, che non serviva per raggiungere i propri fini. Mi convinse che dovevo prefissarmi degli obbiettivi e perseguirli, senza curarmi degli altri. Imparai a costruirmi dei muri, che respingevano e tenevano lontano le persone, così nessuno poteva più arrivare al mio cuore e ferirmi. Ero forte. Indistruttibile. E solo,” continuò Sherlock, fissando il vuoto davanti a sé, come se stesse rivivendo quei momenti.

“Tutti ci costruiamo delle barriere. Tutti abbiamo paura di essere respinti,” sospirò John, ricordando l’impegno profuso per entrare nella squadra di rugby.

“Io mi ero convinto di essere insensibile ai sentimenti, poi sei arrivato tu. Tu, che hai distrutto le mie barriere fin dal primo momento. Tu, che mi hai accettato per quello che sono e come sono, senza tentare di cambiarmi. Tu, che sei giunto al mio cuore e te ne sei preso cura. Tu, che mi hai fatto capire che meritavo di essere amato, come chiunque altro. Non posso perderti, John. Che cosa ne sarà di me, senza di te?”

_  
It's the dream afraid of waking, _

_that never takes the chance_

“Ci saranno i nostri figli, Sherlock, e i nostri nipoti. Tu dovrai prenderti cura di loro. Essere il loro faro e il loro porto sicuro nelle tempeste che la vita potrebbe riservargli. E, comunque, io non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, per ora. Ti giuro che per i prossimi venti anni io sarò sempre con te. Potresti persino arrivare a stancarti di me e desiderare che me ne vada!” Sogghignò John.

“No. Questo non accadrà mai. Potrebbe accadere il contrario. Potresti essere tu a volere andare via da me. Potresti trovare un Alfa che ti meriti più di me.”

“Oh, sì. Certo. Ho una fila di Alfa che non vedono l’ora che io ti pianti per sposarmi. E ce ne saranno molti di più, ora che non potrò più avere figli,” John canzonò il marito.

“Se non c’è la fila per stare con te, è solo la dimostrazione che gli Alfa sono più stupidi di quello che tutti pensano.”

“È solo la dimostrazione del fatto che tutti sanno quanto io ti ami e quanto io voglia stare con te, solo te e per sempre con te. Il mio perfetto e meraviglioso Alfa.”

Sherlock strinse gli occhi e inclinò la testa, osservando attentamente il marito: “Ti devono avere dato una dose molto forte di un qualche tipo di droga. Mi farò dire che cosa sia, così te la somministrerò tutte le volte in cui mi brontolerai contro perché non ho fatto qualcosa o ho fatto qualcosa su cui non concordi,” sussurrò, con un sorriso sornione sulle labbra.

_  
It’s the one who won’t be taken,_

_ who cannot seem to give_

John alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando in modo esagerato: “Come se io non facessi altro che rimproverarti senza motivo!”

“Certo! Tu hai sempre da ridire sui miei esperimenti…”

“… metti in frigorifero materiali sconosciuti, che potrebbero nuocere alla salute nostra e di Keiran, oltre a non curarti delle eventuali conseguenze di qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo…”

“… ti lamenti che non faccio mai la spesa o non pago mai una bolletta…”

“… potrei contare sulla punta delle dita di una mano anche solo le volte in cui mi hai aiutato a portare in casa la spesa, non solo a farla. Inoltre, se fosse per te, saremmo perennemente senza luce, acqua e gas…”

“… brontoli se lascio in giro una giacca…”

“… una giacca?! Tu non sai dove stia di casa il cestino della biancheria da lavare! Spargi la tua roba dove capita capita peggio di un bambino…”

“… mi rimbrotti perché non mangio e non dormo, quando sai che queste inutili attività mettono a rischio le mie facoltà mentali, mentre mi occupo di un caso…”

“… come se tu non fossi già abbastanza magro! A volte mi chiedo come tu faccia a stare in piedi! Se non ci fossi stato io, saresti deperito da tanti anni…”

Calò il silenzio nella stanza. Sherlock e John si fissavano negli occhi. Il dolore era tornato in superficie: “Vedi che ho ragione? Lo hai ammesso tu stesso. Come farò senza di te? Non ci sarà mai nessun altro che potrà prendersi cura di me come fai tu. Io non so relazionarmi con la gente comune. Chi mi sopporterà come fai tu?” Domandò l’Alfa, tornando serio.

_  
And the soul afraid of dying,_

_ that never learns to live_

“Ci saranno i nostri figli, Sherlock.”

“Certo, ma tu sei il cuore. Tu sei l’anima che tiene insieme la nostra stranamente perfetta famiglia. Io amo e capisco i sentimenti attraverso te. Io non ho un cuore, John. Non lo ho mai avuto. Me lo hanno sempre detto. Io ho un cuore da quando conosco te. Il mio cuore sei tu. Quando morirai, ti porterai il mio cuore nella tomba ed io tornerò ad essere l’uomo freddo e insensibile che tutti evitavano, che nessuno riteneva degno del proprio tempo e della propria considerazione. Io tornerò a essere solo.”

John strinse forte la mano del marito: “Come ti sbagli, amore mio. Non è vero che tu non abbia un cuore. Nessuno meglio di me sa che tu lo hai e che è immenso. È solo che tu lo nascondi, perché sei stato ferito e temi di soffrire ancora. Hai celato il tuo cuore dietro alte mura per tanto di quel tempo, che ti sei convinto di non averlo. Non so che cosa sia cambiato, quando ci siamo incontrati. Non credo di aver fatto nulla per abbattere le tue difese. Forse hai solo deciso che, visto che eravamo stati costretti a sposarci, tu potessi tentare di essere te stesso. In fin dei conti, dove potevo scappare? Tanto valeva provare. Ed io ho avuto l’onore di vedere il meraviglioso uomo che si nascondeva dietro quelle alte mura e innamorarmene perdutamente. Perché tu meriti di essere amato.”

_When the night has been too lonely_

_ and the road has been too long_

La porta della stanza si spalancò e andò a sbattere contro la parete. Un ragazzino magro e lungo, con ribelli ricci neri si precipitò verso il letto e vi si buttò sopra, abbracciando John con foga: “Papà! Stai bene!” Trillò con gioia.

“Certo che sto bene, Keiran. La tua sorellina è nata e stiamo bene entrambi,” sorrise John, ricambiando l’abbraccio del figlio.

“Non stringere il papà così forte, Keiran. Gli hanno dato dei punti e non devono rompersi,” Sherlock rimproverò il figlio, ma non fece nulla per allontanarlo dal papà.

Il bambino smise di abbracciare John e si sedette composto accanto a lui, con un’espressione seria e preoccupata sul giovane visino: “Stai davvero bene, papà?”

“Sì, tesoro, sto davvero bene. È normale che diano dei punti. Con chi sei venuto?”

“Ci siamo tutti, zio John. Solo che Keiran è scappato avanti, correndo per i corridoi dell’ospedale come se fosse in un parco,” spiegò una splendida giovane donna dai lunghi capelli corvini e con gli occhi verdi, entrando nella stanza. Accanto a lei c’era un ragazzino alto, ma un po’ in sovrappeso, con lo stesso colore di capelli e con gli occhi azzurri, di una tonalità appena più scura di quelli di Sherlock.

“Buongiorno Eileen, buongiorno Neil. Grazie per avere accompagnato qui Keiran,” sorrise John.

“Mycroft e Greg dove sono?” Domandò Sherlock, con un mezzo sorriso stanco rivolto ai nipoti.

“Stanno parlando con i medici. Arrivano subito,” rispose Eileen, guardandosi intorno, come se stesse cercando qualcosa o qualcuno.

“Non hanno ancora portato la piccola. Le stanno facendo alcune analisi,” la informò Sherlock, senza aggiungere altro.

Eileen passò uno sguardo fra i due zii, cercando di non apparire preoccupata. La figlia maggiore di Mycroft e Greg era sempre stata una ragazza perspicace ed empatica, molto legata a Sherlock e John. Aveva compreso che qualcosa non era andato come si aspettavano, ma non fece domande, sapendo che la presenza di Neil e soprattutto di Keiran avrebbe costretto gli zii a mentire.

“La chiamate ancora piccola? Non le avete ancora trovato un nome?” Si intromise Neil, ridacchiando divertito. In famiglia era quasi diventato un gioco. Sherlock e John avevano iniziato a discutere sul nome da dare alla secondogenita dal momento in cui erano stati informati del suo sesso. Non si erano accordati su nessun nome e avevano cominciato a chiamarla ‘piccola’, per evitare discussioni.

_  
And you think that love is only_

_ for the lucky _

_and the strong_

“Scegliere un nome per un figlio non è così semplice. Soprattutto quando ogni nome ti porta ad associarlo a persone poco raccomandabili. Nessuno ama chiamare il proprio figlio Jack, se poi non fa altro che pensare a Jack lo Squartatore,” gli rispose una voce dalla porta. Mycroft e Greg entrarono, portando una sporta a testa con dentro un pacchetto regalo.

“Sì, padre, ma ora mi sembra il momento che gli zii scelgano un nome. Non possiamo continuare a chiamare la piccola Baby Holmes. Allora sì che potremmo causarle qualche problema di identità e trasformarla in una serial killer,” Eileen rise sommessamente, spostandosi ai piedi del letto, in modo che Greg potesse mettersi di fianco a John: “Ti trovo bene. Abbiamo parlato con i medici. Anche la piccola senza nome sta bene. Hanno detto che fra poco la porteranno qui. Intanto, noi le abbiamo portato qualche piccolo presente,” sorrise Greg, indicando le due sporte.

John sorrise al cognato: “Grazie, ma non avreste dovuto disturbarvi a prendere degli altri regali. Credo che, ormai, abbiamo più vestiti per la piccola di un intero negozio di abiti per neonati.”

“Oh, zio John, tu non hai ancora visto questo abitino. È semplicemente delizioso. Ci voleva finalmente un’altra femminuccia in questa famiglia di maschiacci. Tu e zio Sherlock non dovrete preoccuparvi di come vestirla. A questo ci penserò io. Voi due sareste capaci di metterle solo tute deformi e scarpe da ginnastica,” intervenne Eileen, con il bel viso illuminato da un grande sorriso.

“Il tuo aiuto sarà gradito, Eileen, ma sarò io a dare il mio consenso su cosa fare indossare a mia figlia, soprattutto quando sarà più grande. Non vorrei che voi due esageraste in altri sensi,” ribatté Sherlock, in tono secco.

John strinse la mano di Sherlock e strizzò l’occhio alla nipote, rassicurante: “Saremo felicissimi se vorrai aiutarci con la scelta degli abiti. Sei l’unica donna in famiglia e la piccola avrà decisamente bisogno di qualcuno che dia un tocco femminile alla sua vita. Inoltro, so che hai buon gusto e che saprai influenzarla nel modo giusto.”

“Non ti offendere per i modi scortesi di tuo zio Sherlock, cara. È sempre scorbutico, quando dorme poco,” sospirò Mycroft, mettendosi a fianco del fratello e stringendogli una spalla con una mano. Sherlock alzò gli occhi in quelli di Mycroft e capì che lui sapeva che cosa fosse accaduto. Il maggiore degli Holmes era riuscito a farsi dare dal medico tutte le informazioni sul parto e sulle condizioni di John. Per la prima volta nella sua vita, Sherlock fu grato al fratello per la sua capacità di sapere sempre tutto di tutti, perché così non avrebbe dovuto parlare di ciò che era successo. Non ne era pronto per farlo. Quella stretta, però, gli fece comprendere che Mycroft sarebbe stato lì per lui, quando ne avesse avuto bisogno.

_  
Just remember in the winter, _

_far beneath the bitter snows_

Sherlock sapeva che Mycroft poteva capire la sua situazione. La stava vivendo in quel preciso momento con Greg. Il suo amato marito e Omega. Neil aveva già tredici anni. Non erano riusciti a concepire altri bambini. A Greg rimanevano solo altri sette anni di vita e i primi segni dell’avvicinarsi della sua fine si stavano manifestando. L’ex poliziotto era più giovane del marito di un paio di anni, ma ora sembrava più vecchio di dieci. I capelli erano diventati completamente bianchi. Malgrado il fisico fosse ancora magro e asciutto, la pelle aveva iniziato a raggrinzirsi, nelle mani e nel viso. Greg era in pensione da qualche mese. La legge prevedeva che gli Omega si ritirassero dal lavoro quando mancavano sette anni alla loro presunta morte. Presunta. A volte capitava che, a causa di complicazioni dovute al progressivo invecchiamento del fisico, gli Omega morissero anche prima dei venti anni dalla nascita dell’ultimo figlio. Il cuore di Sherlock si strinse in una morsa gelida. Sapeva perfettamente che, dal momento in cui si nasceva, iniziava il cammino verso la morte. Era ingiusto, però, che gli Omega fossero così coscienti e consapevoli di quando sarebbe stata la loro. Erano stati fatti studi e ricerche. La scienza aveva tentato di ingannare la Natura, per allungare l’esistenza di coloro che perpetravano la specie, permettendo all’Umanità di continuare a esistere. Non era servito a nulla. La Natura aveva sempre vinto la guerra contro il desiderio degli Alfa di tenere i loro amati Omega accanto a sé.

Sherlock doveva rassegnarsi. Non poteva fare nulla per prolungare la vita di John. L’attenzione del consulente investigativo tornò tutta al marito, che stava parlando allegramente con i presenti nella stanza, come se nulla fosse. John aveva ragione. Avevano ancora venti anni da condividere. Sherlock giurò che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per renderli i più felici e indimenticabili che John avesse mai vissuto.

_  
Lies the seed,_

_ that with the sun’s love _

_in the spring becomes _

“Possiamo entrare? C’è qui una signorina che vorrebbe incontrare la sua famiglia,” una allegra voce femminile sovrastò il chiacchiericcio della stanza. Lo sguardo di tutti si spostò verso la porta, dove una giovane infermiera Omega, bassa e grassottella, ma con un sorriso tenero sulle labbra rosse, teneva fra le braccia un fagotto avvolto in una coperta rosa.

“Certo che potete entrare! Non vediamo l’ora di conoscere la nuova ragazza di casa Holmes!” Esclamò John, cercando di sistemarsi il meglio possibile sul letto.

Sherlock si alzò dalla sedia e sistemò il cuscino di John, aiutando il marito a sedersi. L’infermiera si avvicinò e depose la neonata fra le braccia del papà: “La piccola è veramente un amore, dottor Watson. Quando sarà grande, avrà una miriade di ammiratori. Gli Alfa faranno follie per conquistare il suo cuore.”

“E dovranno vedersela con me,” sibilò Sherlock.

“E con me,” aggiunse Mycroft, in un tono stranamente allegro, che suonava terribilmente minaccioso.

“E con me,” si unì Eileen, nello stesso tono del padre.

L’infermiera rise sommessamente: “Poveri Alfa, allora. Però la piccola è veramente una bambina fortunata. Non tutti gli Omega hanno una famiglia così unita e pronta a proteggerli. Ora vi lascio. Torno più tardi a prenderla,” salutò la giovane Omega e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando soli gli Holmes.

La piccola dormiva, ma fece una piccola smorfia, simile a un sorriso, come se fosse consapevole di essere al sicuro, fra le braccia del papà. John le accarezzò prima una guancia paffuta, poi i capelli biondi: “L’infermiera ha ragione, tesoro. Sei veramente stupenda. Sembri proprio un fiore,” mormorò, rivolto alla figlia.

“È piccola. Ed è una femmina,” Keiran storse il naso, in tono infelice.

“Certo, Keiran. È una neonata. È normale che sia piccola. E sapevi già che avresti avuto una sorellina,” gli sorrise John.

“Sarà noiosa…” si lamentò il figlio maggiore di Sherlock e John.

“Tutti i fratelli minori sono noiosi. È per questo che esistono i fratelli maggiori. Per assicurarsi che i più piccoli non si mettano nei guai e per essere pronti ad aiutarli, quando non sanno come fare per rimediare agli sbagli che hanno fatto,” sentenziò Mycroft, annuendo verso il nipote.

Sherlock emise uno strano verso, ma evitò ogni commento. Aveva capito che il fratello stava tentando di aiutare il figlio ad accettare l’arrivo dell’intrusa e decise di non contrastare questa strana solidarietà fra fratelli maggiori. Se poteva aiutare Keiran a non sentirsi messo in disparte, poteva sopportare l’arroganza e l’alterigia del fratello.

“Credo di avere un nome per la nostra piccola,” esultò John.

“Davvero? Come vorresti chiamarla?” Chiese Sherlock.

“Rose Elisabeth Holmes.”

“Rose come il fiore ed Elisabeth come mia madre?” Rifletté Sherlock, inclinando la testa.

“Sarebbe un nome stupendo e appropriato. Le rose sono fiori bellissimi, ma hanno le spine. Se pensiamo ai genitori da cui è nata, la piccola saprà difendersi benissimo. Meglio mettere gli eventuali pretendenti subito in guardia,” approvò Eileen, con entusiasmo.

“La mamma sarebbe contenta, se sua nipote portasse il suo nome,” concordò Mycroft.

“Sì. Non è un brutto nome. Però possiamo chiamarla solo Rose, vero?” Domandò Keiran.

John guardò Sherlock, in attesa della sua ultima parola. Con un sorriso, il consulente investigativo annuì: “Che Rose Elisabeth Holmes sia.”

John sorrise e tornò a fissare la figlia, con infinito amore: “Benvenuta nella tua famiglia, Rose Elisabeth. Ti prometto che sarai amata e protetta,” sussurrò. Un flash immortalò quell’attimo di gioia e lo reso eterno, per la memoria di coloro che sarebbero venuti in futuro.

** _the Rose_ **

**Angolo dell’autrice**

Ovviamente i personaggi non mi appartengono e questo racconto non è scritto a scopo di lucro. Parto da qui, per darvi modo di non maledirmi troppo per questa storia dai toni decisamente malinconici e più lunga del solito. Non mi piace che i racconti siano così lunghi, perché temo che possano stancare, ma non era possibile dividere questa storia in più capitoli, perché allora sì che sarebbe diventata noiosa. Spero che, malgrado tutto, non mi vogliate troppo male. Siamo alla fine della serie. Chi la sta seguendo fin dall’inizio, sa perfettamente quali fossero le premesse, quindi non potevate aspettarvi qualcosa di diverso e sapete già che cosa vi aspetti nell’ultimo racconto. Però, sapete anche che hanno trascorso insieme 20 meravigliosi e intensi anni di amore. A volte non si può pretendere di più.

Le parole in inglese e in corsivo appartengono a una canzone intitolata “The rose”, molto struggente, ma che ho ritenuto essere adatta a questa particolare storia.

Grazie a chi abbia letto fino a qui.

Per chi si senta così coraggioso da affrontare l’ultimo passo di questa lunghissima serie, l’appuntamento è per domenica prossima.

Ciao!


End file.
